ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuul
Zuul the Gatekeeper of Gozer is a minion demigod, loyal only to The Destructor alongside Vinz Clortho the Keymaster. Zuul is assumed to be female due to being known as The Gatekeeper and for possessing a woman. It possesses Dana Barrett in Ghostbusters. It was worshipped by the Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, along with Gozer.Ghostbusters Forms and Possession Zuul is a large, horned, dog-like beast with blazing red eyes known as a Terror Dog. It first appears inside Dana Barrett's apartment as she comes home with groceries. Zuul appears inside her refrigerator in what appears to be a Temple of some sort, it growls out its name when Dana notices it, causing her to scream in horror and go to the Ghostbusters for help. Zuul later manifests itself in the world atop the Shandor Building's rooftop, breaking out of a Gothic statue of its own form. Later Zuul possesses Dana as she arrives home to get ready for her date with Peter by having demonic claws pin her to her sofa while it magically slides into the kitchen where Zuul awaits her. Zuul has now possessed Dana Barrett, transforming her into a seductive temptress who must now find The Keymaster, who has likewise possessed Louis Tully, Dana's nerdy neighbor. As Peter arrives for his date with Dana Barrett he notices Dana's radical change, but curiosity overpowers him, and he proceeds to enter her apartment, tricking Zuul into believing he was The Keymaster. Zuul aggressively attempts to seduce Peter, to which he responds refusing her advances and insisting that he wants to speak to Dana. Zuul responds in a horrific, demonic voice that "There is no Dana, only Zuul!" Angered by Peter's persistence, Zuul causes Dana's body to levitate above her bed while growling & roaring ferociously at Peter. Later, Peter sedates Dana's posessed body with a large dose of barbiturates. When Walter Peck shuts down the Ecto-containment unit, Zuul awakes. She walks toward her living room, grinning, to get a closer look at the ghosts escaping from the Ghostbusters Headquarters. Then suddenly she blows out the wall of her apartment with a ferocious roar, leaving Vinz Clortho a way to locate her. Afterwards The Keymaster notices Dana's destroyed living room wall as he walks along the street below. Shocked, he meets her inside Dana's demolished apartment and they share a passionate kiss before she leads Vinz toward an ominous mythical staircase leading up to the building rooftop as lightning flashes.. {C The two demonic beings finally mate atop a stone table in a large Temple on top of the Shandor Building, the climax of which is implied when there is a tremendous earthquake, ripping apart both the buildings and the streets below. After the tremor, Zuul lies on her back on the stone table with her head resting on Vinz's crotch. She sits up, glancing around the rooftop temple as Vinz now awakes with a big, exhausted grin on his face and his torn belt buckle dangling between his legs. The seductive Zuul slides off the stone table, followed by Vinz. They walk down the table steps, staring in a trance at the lightning crashing atop the temple crown before Zuul then slowly makes her way towards one of the two opposite pedestals once occupied by the Terror Dogs as Vinz walks towards the other one. As the Ghostbusters make their way through Dana's apartment both Zuul & Vinz, now standing in the opposite pedestals, each once occupied by the gargoyles, raise their arms to the sky, slowly. Suddenly they are both are struck by bolts of lightning which they redirect towards the large Temple doors, causing them to open. Once the doors completely open, Zuul begins to absorb the lightning bolts, shaking violently and smiling as the Ghostbusters finally arrive and stare her and Vinz. Zuul suddenly begins to lower her arms down to the pedestal surface, her body thrashes under the force of the lightning shooting through her. When her hands touch the pedestal a large lightning blast converges on her, transforming her and Vinz from Dana Barrett and Louis Tully's human forms back into their natural, Terror Dog forms. They both turn and roar menacingly at the Ghostbusters before they take their positions beside the crystalline Temple doors which reveal Gozer. After Gozer is defeated Zuul and Vinz turn to stone, leaving Dana Barrett and Louis Tully trapped inside the respective stone shells of these new gargoyles. Aftermath Zuul along with her master and partner left a great impact on the Ghostbusters' life. Their actions would leave a legacy with such ghosts as the Anti-Ghostbusters and the new Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Zuul also made a cameo appearance along with Samhain and a number of other ghost on the second opening theme song of the animated series (though never appeared in any episodes). Trivia *Zuul is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page eight. Janine's Car's license plate reads "GBI ZUL." References Gallery Image:001gbz58.jpg|ZUUUUUL! 001qc94p.jpg Image:Dana as Zuul.jpg|The Destructor! Image:Dana Zuul bed.jpg Image:Dana Zuul seduce.jpg|Dana seduces Peter 001r1w1h.jpg Image:No Dana only Zuul.JPG 001y0dz5.jpg 0021sas6.jpg 0022ay99.jpg 0022kx1t.jpg 0024rsex.jpg 00252dak.jpg ghostbusters_24.png Image:Dana Louis transform.jpg vlcsnap-00079 ed.PNG|The demon-possessed Dana's eyes turn white ghostbusters-850837l.jpg|Dana at her pedestal Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity